I Know You
by pishymishy
Summary: LegolasArwen--Chapter 8: Something to Hope For--While keeping watch over the slumbering Fellowship, Legolas recieves a beautiful vision.
1. Just a Glimpse

A/N: Not mine. This story is dedicated to all the Vanimar over at fanforum.  
  
------  
  
Just a Glimpse  
  
------  
  
The sun had well descended beyond the hills by the time the company arrived at the dwelling of King Thranduil. Lord Elrond and others from his household would be guests of the King for only that night, leaving as soon as the golden rays of sun kissed the tops of the trees.  
  
Lady Celebrian along her children, the twins Elladan and Elrohir, and daughter Arwen, were led to their chambers while Elrond was left in discussion with Thranduil. Holding her mother's hand, Arwen followed their guide closely through the dimly lit corridors and passageways.  
  
Suddenly, the guide stopped and bowed low to the young elf approaching them. Arwen noted that his hair shone much too bright in such dark surroundings and, this surprised her, he seemed to be similar in age as she. For Arwen was very young in elf years, and rarely did she find any whose age resembled her own.  
  
The Lady Celebrian, curtsied slightly and greeted him, "Mae Govannen Legolas." She looked upon him with kind eyes and her voice was like a melody when it reached him tips of his ears. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen in turn, all bowed and he returned the gesture.  
  
Arwen caught and held his gaze for a moment before he turned and continued his way to wherever it was that he was going. She wanted to know more about the elfling and who was he so that even adult elves, both of Thranduil's house and of others, gave him notice.  
  
The thought was quickly pushed aside as the comfort of a bed and the easiness of sleep drew her in.  
  
------  
  
Mae Govannen: Well Met  
  
Short? I know, other chapters will be longer-I promise! 


	2. I Know You

A/N: Not mine. This story was inspired by "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty (not a song fic and not like the movie) and is dedicated to my girls at fanforum.  
  
------  
  
I Know You  
  
------  
  
I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam And I know that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream  
  
------  
  
So it was decided that the ringbearer should go forth and pursue this quest to destroy the One ring. Along with him would also go his faithful servant Samwise, Meridoc called Merry and Pergin called Pippin of the Shire, the wizard Gandalf, Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn called Strider, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Elves.  
  
They would not leave Imladris immediately for it was still dangerous and their path unsure. Scouts were sent across the land, and it would be almost two months before the departure of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
------  
  
Legolas sat by himself, soon after the Council of Elrond, in the Hall of Fire. It was still day; not yet time for the telling of tales or songs and Legolas wished to be alone. Many things were resting on his brow and his fair elven face was laced with concern. All that he had heard at the Council deeply troubled him.  
  
"You are deep in thought, Legolas Thranduilion," a melodious voice called to him, stirring him from his stream of thought. Standing just behind him was none other than Arwen Undomiel. She was tall and beautiful, with dark hair that tumbled beyond her shoulders and a great jewel around her neck. Arwen's eyes reflected wisdom and great kindness, and she seemed to be, herself, a glimmer of hope against the rising evil. Her presence greatly surprised him and it showed on his face.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not wish to bother you," Arwen looked down and turned to leave.  
  
"No Undomiel, please stay," Legolas quickly stood up from his seat. "I think perhaps that I have been alone for too long and indoors longer still. My heart is weary."  
  
Legolas was surprised at his boldness in disclosing his emotions to Arwen. After all, this was only the first time the two ever exchanged words. He knew, of course, who she was and apparently she knew of him also.  
  
"Then come, I shall show you the falls of Imladris, which I hope can renew your strength," she said as she reached for his hand. Arwen's touch elicited a shiver in his spine.  
  
------  
  
Imladris was indeed beautiful and serene. When Legolas beheld the rich land as the golden sun fell quickly over the horizon, he felt as if his worries were washed from him. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
Arwen watched the elf standing beside her. She had seen him around but with all the elves and other visitors that were for her father's Council, she had not yet met the Prince of the elves of northern Mirkwood. He was tall and fair, slender yet strong. His golden hair glittered with diminishing light of the sun. Arwen smiled at a very distant memory.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes then and found the Lady Arwen gazing at him with a small smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"I am glad to see that your heart is less troubled, Prince."  
  
"There is no need to be formal!" he said with a shake of his head, "I am known as Legolas to all of my friends."  
  
Arwen nodded her head and turned her gaze back towards the horizon. It was Legolas' turn to study her and the tales of the Evenstar were not lost to him.  
  
"Why do you stare at me that way Legolas?" Arwen asked without looking at him.  
  
"My apologies, I do not mean to stare," he replied, "I just cannot help but think that I've met you before. Though I can recall neither time nor place of this meeting, you seem familiar to me."  
  
At this Arwen turned and smiled at him. "How easily you forget!"  
  
"Then we have met before?"  
  
"If only briefly. We met once, a very long time ago, when we were but elflings," Arwen explained. "Our family was traveling and my father wanted to take a detour to visit your father regarding one thing or another. We stayed but one night."  
  
Arwen searched Legolas' brilliant eyes for any hint of recognition to the instance she was referring to. She found his eyes to be distant, perhaps recalling some far off memory.  
  
"I remember that we were walking down a dark hall."  
  
"You were the girl. The little girl with the Lady and two boys," Legolas interrupted her in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"And so you do remember!" Arwen laughed.  
  
"Yes, I remember," he gave a hallow laugh and that was all that he said. Arwen could see that he wanted to pursue the topic no longer.  
  
------  
  
After watching the last rays of light disappear and all the stars come out to play above them, Arwen finally broke the silence.  
  
"It is a brave thing that you do here, Legolas," she said seriously.  
  
"Nay, my Lady. I am not so brave. I do only what is necessary."  
  
"Still, that you should carry at least some part of the burden of this quest." Legolas' paused for a moment before looking at her.  
  
"Don't we all?" he replied. Arwen saw a burning intensity reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right."  
  
"Come, let us talk no more of these things this night," he smiled at her and offered his arm.  
  
The two walked arm in arm back to the Hall of Fire where many were already gathered, and gave no thought to the dark times to come.  
  
------  
  
Legolas Thranduilion: Legolas son of Thranduil. 


	3. In Dreams

A/N: Not Mine. Dedicated to my girls over at Fanforum.  
  
------  
  
In Dreams  
  
------  
  
Legolas woke with a jolt from a dream. Splashing cool water on his face from the basin beside his bed, he pulled a light tunic over his bare chest. He stepped out onto the balcony adjacent to his room and took a deep breath. It was actually quite cold in Rivendell, the wind was whipping through the trees and its barren branches. Legolas paid no attention to the chill, but relished in the fresh air.  
  
Nimbly, the climbed down to the terrace below him and journeyed into the surrounding garden. He came to a clearing where the trees parted and overlooked the falls of Rivendell. With the trees beside him, water before him, and glittering stars above him, Legolas allowed himself to think of his haunting dream and, in particular, his meeting with Arwen Undomiel.  
  
------  
  
Once again, he dreamt of his mistress whom he knew and loved only in his dreams. In his dream, he appeared far younger than he was-an elfling really- though his thoughts and emotions were to his actual age. It was if he was a grown elf trapped in the body of his former self. And always, she would come to him. Legolas knew not her name, nor did they ever speak, and never in his dream did he ever see her face clearly. But he knew her from the moment she appeared, dark hair trailing about her and a melodious laughter singing in the air.  
  
Legolas would follow her wherever she led him for he trusted her and feared not of their safety. He felt joyous and infinite, just laughing and being in her presence. But then the dream would shift suddenly and she would be crying. She would stand alone and sob, suffering from so horrible a grief. Legolas was drawn irresistibly to her, and wanted to ease her suffering in some way.  
  
He would move closer to her as she cried, her hair creating a barrier between her and the outside world. Slowly, he would take her hands away from her face and held them in his own. Then he'd reach up and gently lift her chin-this was the only moment he ever saw her eyes. Laden with fresh tears, they were a beautiful shinning grey. The haunting gaze Legolas would burn forever into his memory.  
  
Legolas was then consumed with an overwhelming need to protect and comfort the girl. He brought her into his chest and hugged her tight, and though he seemed to be but a very young elf, his emotions and desires were very much mature. It was in this instant that he knew he loved her.  
  
------  
  
Legolas sighed into the night. In all the years he dreamt the dream and loved his mistress, he never thought her to be real. Thus said, he never believed he would ever find her.  
  
And it was so that upon the meeting of Legolas and the Arwen that fate was shifted and sealed. Upon Arwen's news of their previous meeting as elflings, a cold dread filled the heart of Legolas. For he finally understood that the girl whom he loved in his dream was the girl he met long ago-but whom he had forgotten-and that she grew up to be known as the Evenstar.  
  
It was a wonder to him that he did not make the connection sooner. For Arwen had that same raven hair and grey eyes; but more importantly, Legolas felt an openness and comfort that he rarely felt towards strangers. But he never perceived that his dream stemmed from reality, and certainly never thought about loving Arwen. Indeed, that would be setting his sights far too high, even as he himself was a noble Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
And, of course, Legolas was not blinded to Arwen's relationship with Aragorn. At dinner, he perceived their hidden glances and the light behind their eyes as they spoke to one another. It was a hopeless situation. From what he could tell, she was all but bound to Aragorn save marriage. And who was he to come in between their love?  
  
Still, his heart desired ever more the company of the Evenstar. And yet Legolas also feared her and what she could mean to him. He feared that he would grow to profusely love her and would be tormented with the knowledge that she did not return his sentiments. Haunted would be his days in Middle- Earth ever afterwards, living with a grieving heart.  
  
Laughing out loud, Legolas thought himself silly and juvenile. No doubt he was jumping to conclusions. If Arwen be the girl from his dream, this so be it. But dreams, as he so often found, were very far from reality. He was letting himself be carried away by the notions in his dream- which held no truth in waking life.  
  
Deciding that his foolishness was getting the best of him, he journeyed back to the house. The wind was still acting up, carrying the scattered leaves to and fro across that patio. Legolas smiled at this; Rivendell had such a calming effect that even the leaves chose to dance in the light of the pale moon.  
  
Legolas lifted his sapphire eyes to the dark sky above and its twinkling stars. Then something caught his eye, just to the left of him. A figure standing upon a balcony, clutching a shawl around her shoulders, was staring right at Legolas. Grey eyes looked at him with an unreadable expression upon them. Legolas breath caught in his throat as dream and reality clashed once more.  
  
Legolas bowed low to Arwen and she in turn, gave him a small smile for she too was surprised at his presence. Though neither of them spoke, moments passed before Legolas finally turned and headed towards his room. Arwen watched as he gracefully scaled the wall and returned to his own balcony, though when Legolas looked over his shoulder in a parting glance, she was gone.  
  
------ 


	4. Rendered Still

A/N: Dedicated to my girls over at Fanforum..and this chapter's pretty short!  
  
------  
  
Rendered Still  
  
------  
  
Arwen slipped back into her room, still gripping the shawl around her shoulders so that her knuckles were white. Shutting the doors to her balcony, she rested her forehead against its cool frame. Arwen closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
After retiring to her room earlier that evening, she sat alone on her balcony and thought about the fair Prince. Arwen could not deny that she was drawn-attracted even-to him in ways that she did not fully comprehend.  
  
In truth, her attraction towards Legolas frightened her. After all, she did not really know him and her love belonged to another. Aragorn. It was he to whom she had bound herself to.  
  
Yet, the urge to seek Legolas' company was overwhelming. Since Arwen first saw him enter her father's house, something in her chest leapt to her throat and never came back down. When she finally sought a moment with him alone in the Hall of Fire, Arwen felt her hands tremble and had to clasp them tightly to keep from being found out.  
  
And, Arwen had to admit that he was indeed stunning-even by elven standards. Legolas was remarkably handsome with well defined features and body to match. Though what caught Arwen's eye, beyond his fair face and golden hair, were his eyes. Swirling pools of crystal sapphires that seemed to change according to his mood. There was a hidden mystery and depth in them that she desired to explore.  
  
Legolas made her feel like a very young elfling who had not yet known what is was to be held and kissed by another.  
  
He was temptation.  
  
Arwen shook her head, as if to free herself of her thoughts, and collapsed onto her bed. Yes, he tempted her. and that was never more clear to her than the instance she experienced but only a few moments ago.  
  
------  
  
Arwen was thinking about Legolas when, like some manifestation of a dream, he walked out of the woods into the courtyard beneath her balcony. Her breath caught in her throat and butterflies appeared out of no where to flutter within her stomach. Arwen clutched her shawl even tighter and cursed her reaction to the mere sight of Legolas.  
  
But then, as he looked up at the sky and found her eyes, Arwen was rendered still by the soft light that flickered in his blue orbs. It seemed to her that he was looking past all of her and right into her soul. Arwen never felt so exposed-but not embarrassed. And she saw Legolas, truly and honestly saw him-without the façades. Arwen never felt so connected to anyone or anything more than in that one moment that transcended both space and time.  
  
Legolas bowed low in respect for her, and it was all she could do just to smile at him. Many moments passed but none could find words. Finally, the spell was broken as Legolas turned in the direction of his own room.  
  
------  
  
As Arwen lay in her bed with unshed tears upon her eyes, she resolved that she would not give into temptation and remain true to her love for Aragorn. For temptation and infatuation would fade with time, but love was could surpass time and stay true. 


	5. Back to Normal

A/N: Not mine. Dedicated to my girls over at Fanforum.  
  
------  
  
Back to Normal  
  
------  
  
At breakfast the following morning, Arwen learned that Legolas and his company had left for Mirkwood upon the first light of day.  
  
"The Prince has returned back to his king. He brings word of the coming doom-and what is permitted to tell of his role in the quest," Elrond explained. "He shall return as soon as he may."  
  
"Oh," Arwen nodded in feign indifference. It did not matter, she decided, if Legolas took leave so suddenly and without notice or goodbye. She had no claim on him and could barely claim an acquaintance with him save a brief moment of exchanged words.  
  
Besides, Arwen wanted to spend time with Aragorn while she could. It would be but a few days before he left with her brothers as scouts and messengers. And upon their return, a brief time before Aragorn left Imladris along the fellowship.  
  
Time was very precious indeed.  
  
Finding him after breakfast, she walked with him through the glades and hidden trails of her home. Arwen was very content in his presence and in his embrace as they sat together.  
  
Glancing beside her, she studied the man whose fate was so intertwined with her own. His face had become rugged and worn with the trials and tribulations of time. His hands were rough and calloused against her skin. And upon his shoulders and great burden lay, one that was so great that no one but Aragorn himself could alleviate. His eyes were dark and his forehead was creased, always thinking.  
  
"What troubles plague you, Estel?" Arwen asked as she rested her head against his.  
  
"The White City," she heard his voice rumble in his throat. "If Isildur's heir and the sword that was broken return to Gondor, what shall the people say? What am I to say? 'Here is your king?' How can they accept and love one that has been gone for so long. so long that to the elders of the city is still but a tale? What if they come to realized that they have no need for their king? Am I to be turned away like a beggar in his own house?"  
  
Arwen looked up into the face of this man and was so moved that words cannot tell. "Your time will come and the gates of Minas Tirith shall open up to you in welcome, and the people shall look upon you in wonder. Men, women and children will come to embrace you-for behold, their king has returned out of the depths of the unknown and he has not forgotten them. Already, he has done great things for the people and they shall ever be grateful and in his service."  
  
"There is so little that I am sure of."  
  
"It is true that in these dark times, little certainty can be found. But there hope lies, and remains, for those who are willing to see it," Arwen continued, " The road you will tread shall not be blessed with soft land and smooth curves. It will be laden with danger that cannot be foretold. But the hearts of elves, men, dwarves and little hobbits are strong and sturdy. Do not count out the valor of the deeds of the fellowship still to come."  
  
Aragorn was quiet but hugged Arwen a little tighter. He sighed into her hair and was still. He understood that the path before him-should he survive its trek, would bring him to his destiny and the day of bliss when could then take Arwen Undomiel as his wife.  
  
------  
  
And so it was that Arwen and Aragorn spent much of their time together before Aragorn departed with the twin stars. The love she felt towards him was reaffirmed and resolute. All thoughts of Legolas were pushed out of consciousness. Everything was back to normal.she was herself again.  
  
That is, until Legolas came riding back to Imladris and back into her life.  
  
------  
  
Arwen was in her father's company when news came that the Prince of Mirkwood was finally returning to Imladris. Despite herself, Arwen's attention was peaked by the mere mention of Legolas. Her father, brothers and others of the house stood quickly to receive their guests once again. Arwen slowly stood after a moment and followed their lead.  
  
As she stood between her brothers and the Lord Elrond, Arwen took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to steel her emotions from whatever provocations may arise from Legolas. Arwen closed her eyes and remember the few short days of bliss she shared with Aragorn-with joy like that; she did not need meaningless smiles or ethereal beauty.  
  
She needed love. Unconditional, pure and unwavering. Strong enough to endure time, yet gentle enough to move all creatures. And Arwen had that with Aragorn.  
  
Legolas would be nothing to her.  
  
The sound of horses' hooves became louder and Arwen opened her eyes to see the young prince dismount with a few other elves from his house. His beautiful eyes glanced from face to face-searching-until they finally settled on her. Legolas' gaze pierced her skin and stayed there-tingling- long after he was no longer looking in her direction. Still, Arwen did not back down and held his gaze, refusing to show any partiality or impartiality on her behalf.  
  
Legolas greeted her father and brothers, before standing tall before her in courteous royal fashion. He spoke no words to her and, covering his heart with his hand, he saw Arwen follow in like suit. Legolas reached, almost painfully, to cup her cheek. He felt her tentative fingertips brush his face, warm and soft against his cold skin. Legolas, feeling somewhat bold, allowed his hand to linger just a moment longer while brushing Arwen's cheek with his thumb. Arwen did not flinch away from his touch, though she did nothing to reciprocate his gesture. She let her hand fall away from him and he did the same.  
  
Legolas went with guides to be shown his quarters and did not once look back at Arwen.  
  
------  
  
Arwen returned to her own room alone and sat stiffly on her bed. She barely had time to gather her thoughts when there was a knock upon her door.  
  
"My lady, the Prince Legolas wishes to see you," a petite elven maid said, "Shall I permit him to enter?"  
  
"No. I shall go to him, thank you," Arwen replied as she stood up and left the room.  
  
Legolas was waiting in the hall; nervousness was upon him and did not appear to agree with him at all. It seemed awkward to Arwen that the prince should ever be in a position where he was not sure of himself. She had heard tales of his skill in archery and valor in battle and saw this occasion as no reason for one to be nervous. And yet Arwen was nervous herself.  
  
"Mae Govannen Legolas," Arwen greeted him.  
  
"Undomiel," the word floated from his lips and to her ears like the wind. "Would you mind walking with me?"  
  
"No, not at all," she replied as she accepted Legolas' arm. The two walked in silence for a while.  
  
"I have greatly desired your company, and now that you are here I have nothing to say," Legolas said sincerely.  
  
Arwen smiled. She knew the feeling. "How was your trip back home? And your father?"  
  
"My father is distressed, as can be expected. From what I could reveal to him, he knows the danger that lies before us-yet he did not hinder my going," Legolas replied quietly.  
  
Arwen looked up at Legolas and saw that he was somewhere else, somewhere far away. "Did you want him to hinder your part in the quest?"  
  
Legolas looked at Arwen with curious eyes, "No. I do not know what my fate shall be in this lifetime, but this is where my path has led me-and I must follow it to the end."  
  
Arwen nodded and said no more. They walked out of the main house and into a courtyard. Legolas then pulled a small pouch from his shirt pocket and handed it to Arwen.  
  
"What is this?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
"A simple gift from Mirkwood to the Evenstar." Arwen opened the pouch to find a very delicate crystal hanging from a silver chain. The prism radiated its own beauty and light, but Arwen found that within the crystal lie the blossom of a very pale flower.  
  
"That is a blossom of a flower that no longer grows in the land of my father. The bearer of these blossoms are all but destroyed by the shadow that grows ever stronger in south of my home."  
  
"Legolas, I cannot accept this," Arwen could not part from Mirkwood something so valuable. She could see sadness in Legolas' eyes as he told her its history.  
  
"I want you to have it," Legolas whispered as he took the necklace from her hands. He moved closer and reached around her to clasp it around her neck. Legolas' fingers traveled along its thin chain to its gem and tickled her collarbone.  
  
"It suits you," he gave her a half smile before stepping back.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. This is a great gift," Arwen reached up to touch the gem as it hung beside the jewel of the Evenstar around her neck. Arwen was touched by his kindness and the depth she found in his eyes.  
  
If anything, Arwen was beginning to like Legolas as a person. 


	6. Common Ground

A/N: Not Mine. Dedicated to my girls at fanforum.  
  
------  
  
Common Ground  
  
------  
  
Legolas was sitting alone in the quiet study of Lord Elrond in Imladris. The library was full of histories of Middle-Earth; tales full of great sorrow and of great joy, and of great evil and great honour.  
  
Legolas had selected from the many books a few that sparked his interest, and a couple about his home of Mirkwood, once called Greenwood the Great. Being in Imladris was bittersweet for the elven prince. The shadow that lay south of his home posed ever a threat to his people, and he felt the need to return to the land of his father.  
  
But his reason for being in Imladris was also of great importance. The success of the quest would surpass any deed ever performed by any who now walked the earth. It would ensure the life of all the free peoples and those yet to come. In a sense, his being a part of the Fellowship, Legolas was still protecting his people-from a darker shadow and an uncertain future.  
  
"Good Afternoon Legolas," a voice called from behind him. Arwen Undomiel stood clothed in green, and seeking the company of the prince.  
  
"My lady, Undomiel," Legolas greeted her as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"You were missed at the morning meal," Arwen told him.  
  
"In truth, I had no intention of being missed," Legolas replied. "But your father's library is full and complete and kept my interest all morning."  
  
Arwen watched him flip a page of the book on his lap and stare intensely at its content. Glancing at the book itself, she saw an illustration of a forest and knew he was reading about Mirkwood as it once was.  
  
"Legolas," she said while touching his arm, "tell me about your home."  
  
"What is there to tell that cannot be found in these texts?" he said softly. Legolas shut the book. He looked at Arwen for a moment as she waited for him to continue.  
  
"Once, it was beautiful. Trees would grow there and live for many long years. They would hold in the light of day so that one would wonder if there was night or shadows. There was a comforting silence of the wood, the sound of life running its natural and pleasant course. And there was laughter and song from my people. There was innocence and safety. Once, it was worthy of to be called Greenwood the Great. But that is no longer the case, and those fond days of old are but a distant memory."  
  
Arwen said nothing but thought about the necklace Legolas had given her. She had placed it in silken cloth and tucked it away, to be treasured and loved in memory. Guilt hit Arwen then, so great a gift should be showcased and admired, and yet the thought of wearing it so openly brought shadows of another type of guilt.  
  
"It grieves you to be here," she said at last.  
  
"I am grieved that these days have come to pass and that we should bear witness to them."  
  
"And it may still be that we should bear witness to a great things," Arwen said as she reached for his hand and held it between her own. "We cannot change what has become, but there is still hope for the future."  
  
"Yes, there is hope. But not for me or you. Not even for our people. There is hope only for men."  
  
------  
  
Arwen Undomiel spent the rest of the day in the company of Legolas of Mirkwood. Time lost all meaning as they talked, not always of evil and sad times, but of the joy they but lived to experience in their lifetimes.  
  
Legolas found Arwen's presence not only alluring, but intoxicating. He had never experienced anything quite like it in all his long years. Wisdom sat on her brow and she shared her insights and knowledge willingly but did not pass judgment. Her patience and grace radiated from her and affected everything around her, coloring the world just a little bit brighter. He enjoyed watching her reactions to his comments and listening to her laughter when she found something amusing. Legolas was quick to think of her as a friend, for her company was unlike any others.  
  
At first, Arwen found Legolas a bit reserved and hesitant to so openly share his thoughts and feelings. He said little and spoke in few words, but when he did she was astounded by the things that came from his mouth. Things would tumble out from his mouth that she had never considered before. Legolas had worn a serious expression, but as time wore on his features softened and there was a humorous tone in his voice. Arwen could see a passion behind his eyes. She could see a great love for his people, for his home, for his father and for Middle-earth. He was intense, yet very gentle in voicing his opinions and considerations.  
  
Legolas was also very gentle when he would touch her arm or squeeze her hand. It made Arwen wonder if perhaps he had a great love for some elf- maiden in Mirkwood.  
  
------  
  
After the evening meal, Legolas again found Arwen in the hall of fire and escorted her to the garden of Elrond. There they gazed up at the stars and took in the night as it descended upon them.  
  
"I am glad you are here, Legolas," Arwen said as they sat next to each other.  
  
"I am honoured to be here. Though, I wish we could have met and become friends under different circumstances."  
  
"As do I, though I suspect you were quite the handful as an elf-ling," Arwen mused. There was a moment's pause before she asked, "Do you really remember our meeting all those years ago?"  
  
"Yes, I am not trying to fool you," Legolas replied. "I remember your brothers and your mother. I remember thinking that was she beautiful and her voice was soothing to hear. I remember you being just the tiniest elf- ling, just as striking as your mother, though in a different sense."  
  
"My mother was a great lady," Arwen said softly as she stared at the ground, unseeing.  
  
"Where is she now?" Legolas tentatively asked.  
  
"Valinor," Arwen sighed as she stood up from her seat, "she was attacked by orcs. Ada healed her, but some things are just too deep. She couldn't stay here any longer so she passed over the sea. Imladris has never been the same since that day. Ada misses her dearly and I wonder at why he was not joined her. My heart greatly wishes to see her again, to be reunited, though doubts linger in my mind. It could be that I shall never see her again."  
  
Legolas saw pools of tears gathering upon Arwen's lashes. She was biting her lip to keep her chin from quivering and was grasping her hands so tight that her knuckles were white. Legolas stood, went to her and took her hands in his and Arwen looked at him, as if remembering that he was there.  
  
"Arwen, do not give in to such thoughts! They have no place with you, where so strong a hope remains," Legolas said kindly as he reached to brush fallen tears from her cheeks and then rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I do not think you should fear or worry about seeing your Nana again. It is not for you to be so separated from those you love, and whom love you."  
  
------  
  
Long they stood close together, two as one against the darkness of night. Silently they took comfort in each other's company, until it was Legolas that thought it was time to retire. Together they walked, hand in hand, as he escorted Arwen back to her room.  
  
"I find in you kindred spirit, Legolas," Arwen said as she gazed into blue orbs. She had a moment of bravery and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, mellonamin. Tenna' tul're."  
  
"Quel kaima, Undomiel."  
  
------  
  
Mellonamin- My friend. Tenna' tul're- Until Tomorrow. Quel kaima- Sleep Well. 


	7. Something To Do

A/N: Not mine. "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, edited it but its not mine either.  
  
------  
  
Something to Do  
  
------  
  
Arwen lay in her bed, unwilling to face the harsh light of day. Her head was much too full of things and ideas so jumbled they could not be considered thought. Most of all, her heart was too full of so many things that it ached. Arwen needed time to clear her head and her heart.  
  
Aragorn would be returning soon. Already, scouts had slowly been filtering in and it would only be a matter of days-hours really, before the ranger would return to Imladris. When Aragorn came back to her, Arwen would need to be strong for him. She would need to heal him of his worries and doubts and strengthen his heart. But Aragorn would return only to leave her again- this time with the possibility of forever. Yet that fate would only come to Isildur's heir by some ill-chance, for his destiny is great though yet to be achieved.  
  
Then Arwen's thoughts strayed from man to elf, despite herself. Legolas of Mirkwood. She had spent a lot of time with the prince and it felt to her that she had known him for many long years of her life. The two had gotten close throughout the weeks-too close, by some standards. But Legolas would leave Imladris also.  
  
Both man and elf would leave, in the company of seven others, to assist the ringbearer on a quest that would decide the fate of Middle-Earth. Thus Arwen considered what this hour would mean not only to herself and Aragorn, but to the Eldar and all the free peoples.  
  
Then Arwen's heart grew sorrowful and she was not herself. She did not leave her room until Aragorn returned the next day.  
  
------  
  
Legolas rose to catch the golden rays of the sunrise and the beginnings of a new day. The last sunrise of a world he still knew, no matter how dark. Tomorrow would be a different day and different reality. Tomorrow the fellowship would leave Imladris and begin their quest to destroy the One ring.  
  
As light peaked over the tops of the mountains and the world awoke from its slumber, Legolas felt revived and strengthened. The months spent in the elven refuge were ones of great serenity for the young prince. He was able to truly rest as he had not done in years past in his own home of Mirkwood. His mind was now apt and focused, his body refreshed and trained. He was ready to take on the task laid before his feet.  
  
Of course, there was also his time spent with Arwen Undomiel. Not a day passed when they did not seek each other's company. Everyday they grew closer and their hearts fonder. And Legolas knew that she had unknowingly captured his heart.  
  
He also knew that it was all in vain. With Aragorn's return the beautiful world created for just he and Arwen came crashing into reality. So used to having Arwen by his side, he found it uncomfortable to see her beside Aragorn. But really, what claim did he have on any part of her, let alone her heart? Legolas would have to be content in the memory of days and the strength of their new friendship. It would have to be enough because it was all he had.  
  
------  
  
Later that evening, Legolas stood alone on a terrace watching the sun fall from the sky and paint the sky a rainbow of brilliant colors. Beautiful, before the world grew dark.  
  
"Tomorrow the sun will rise and the world will have changed," Arwen spoke softly from behind.  
  
Legolas said nothing but turned around to face the lady lurking in the shadows. He offered her his hand and she moved closer to accept it. Arwen looked up at him with big eyes that held a light like the light of stars. Tears gathered on her lashes and she let them fall freely as she looked upon the face of her friend.  
  
"You weep for the Lord Aragorn," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Also for the Fellowship. And for you," she replied. Arwen knew that these partings would come, but she did not know fully how hard they would be.  
  
"Do not weep for me Undomiel," Legolas said as he gently wiped her tears.  
  
"You leave tomorrow and who can tell how long until we shall meet again?" Arwen shook her head as to chase away her foolishness and dark thoughts. The idea of never seeing Legolas crushed her more than she was willing to admit.  
  
Legolas pulled Arwen to him and enveloped her in his arms. Arwen cried freely now and sobs racked her body as she wept against his chest. Legolas did what he could to try and bring her comfort, but he knew that all she needed was to cry. She needed to cry for Aragorn and for himself. For her father and for the darkness to come. Most of all, she needed to cry for herself.  
  
"Undomiel, this is not the end. There is always hope," Legolas whispered in her ear. He kissed her hair, and then the top of her head. Arwen had calmed but fresh tears still ran down her cheeks. Legolas bent down and kissed her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her woes.  
  
Arwen opened her eyes and stared at Legolas, the realization of his action hitting them in full force. Their faces were a breath apart and before he could even stop himself, Legolas leaned in closer. Arwen closed her eyes and lifted her chin to receive him. Legolas closed his own eyes and felt he heart race. But before his lips could touch hers, he heard Arwen's sharp intake of air and felt a hand on his chest, stopping him.  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes, he found that Arwen's were still closed. Legolas was worried and cursed himself for being so foolish. Would Arwen be angry at him for trying to kiss her? What did this mean to their friendship now?  
  
"Legolas, what are we doing?" Arwen whispered as she opened her eyes, seeking answers.  
  
He stepped away from her, not knowing if he could give the answers that she was looking for. He paused for a moment, debating between what was best for him and what was best for her.  
  
"Forgive me," Legolas said finally as he took her hand. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that this comes at the most inopportune time, but I must confess that I have grown to care for you deeply."  
  
"Arwen, look at me," he said and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "I know you. Though our time together has been but a breath in the story of our years-my heart knows you. It knows your laughter, your sadness, your great joy. It rejoices when you are near and grieves when you are not."  
  
"You have moved me to feel a way that I never thought I could be so moved- and in that I had almost given up all hope. I find in you more than a kindred spirit, I find in you my reason for being. And though my affections for you are beyond hope, I count myself blessed. For I have seen with my own eyes the beauty of the Evenstar, and in your face the light of Valinor."  
  
Arwen was left speechless. The moment was too much. She was feeling too much and Legolas was giving too much. It was all so much more than Arwen could handle and it was a shock to her system. Arwen could not meet his eyes, for fear of what she would find and what hers would give away.  
  
"Namarie, Undomiel," Legolas said softly. He lifted her hand and kissed it, before letting go and walking away.  
  
Arwen did not know what to do. A part of her wanted to stop him and run into his arms. And yet another part of her thought it best to just let him leave. But the words that he had spoken were so laden with meaning and emotion--nothing had never so moved her before. And so it was that Arwen Undomiel stood watching Legolas of Mirkwood walk away from her when she began to sing in a clear elven voice:  
  
------  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
Hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
------  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks; unsure of himself and the words he was hearing. He turned around and found Arwen standing with a small smile on her lips.  
  
------  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
------  
  
With every line she sang, she moved closer to where he was standing. There was nothing Legolas could do but be amazed.  
  
------  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
Hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
------  
  
Arwen came right up to Legolas as she finished the last lines, and rested her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him with clear eyes and reached up to capture his lips with her own. It was a brief kiss, soft and sweet. And for a moment, Legolas was left breathless. And he would store all of that one moment in his heart forever.  
  
When Legolas finally opened his eyes, he looked down at her and gave a small smile. Arwen cupped his cheek with her hand and he kissed it. There was a mutual understanding between the two elves. The kiss was a simple act, honest and unreserved. And neither of them had any regrets about that evening. 


	8. Something To Hope For

A/N: Not mine.  
  
------  
  
Something to Hope For  
  
------  
  
The others had all gone to sleep. Legolas volunteered to take the first watch during the night. He did not need much sleep as his elven body gave him endurance and strength surpassing his companions. As the Fellowship slept, some fitfully and others soundlessly, Legolas walked about, but never straying far from the other eight. He cleared his mind and sang a simple tune underneath the light of the bright stars.  
  
After some time, Legolas allowed himself the luxury of thinking of her. His mind raced back to his last encounter with Arwen Undomiel.  
  
------  
  
It was gray outside for the sun itself refused to show her fair face. The air seemed thick with sorrow and uncertainty. The day had finally come: the Fellowship was departing from Imladris.  
  
Legolas made his way over to where Arwen stood underneath the crisp canopy of trees, flanked by the twin stars-the beautiful children of Elrond. He said nothing, but loved her with his eyes. Legolas absorbed all he could with his senses, if only to remember her as he knew her in his waking life and not in his dreams. And, if only to remember Arwen, called Undomiel, for the days when he would no longer see her.  
  
Legolas gingerly placed a hand over his heart, and he saw Arwen follow in turn. His hand brushed the smooth skin of her cheek, and the simple touch alighted the memory of her kiss from the night before.  
  
He knew that the kiss was not an act of pity. However, he also knew that it was neither an act of unrequited love. Legolas knew that Arwen was not prepared to make a decision between himself or Aragorn, and Legolas did not want to put her in the position to make he choose.  
  
And yet, Arwen did kiss him. It was so pure, so painfully honest and profound that Legolas still could not yet fully process it. He mused to himself that that single moment, which did not exist in the realm of time, was his alone to ponder throughout all of ages of the world. They shared a kiss. That, at least, meant she held some sort of affection towards him.  
  
As the two elves faced one another, Arwen met his gaze and lowered her guard. "Perhaps, if things were not as they are," she trailed off, letting Legolas decipher the possibilities of her hidden meaning. "May the Valar keep you safe." Arwen continued sincerely. Legolas was touched by her open concern for the quest and the Fellowship itself. He bowed slightly before the children of Elrond, then took his leave of them and returned to his companions.  
  
As Legolas stood amongst the ringbearer and his kin, Mithrandir, the men called Aragorn and Boromir, and the dwarf named Gimli, all he saw was her face. The words of Elrond seem to fade into nothing and a clouded haze seem to engulf everything surrounding him. Time ceased to exist as seconds stretched out for lifetimes upon leagues. Legolas saw Arwen struggle with her emotions, tears gathering upon her lids-but not falling. He marveled at her bravery and determination to remain strong. This was a gray day for all, but maybe even more so for Arwen, daughter of Elrond.  
  
------  
  
"Perhaps, if things were not as they are."  
  
Arwen's voice whispered in the swaying branches of the trees. He let the thought wash over him like waves upon a distant shore.  
  
Suddenly, the sky opened up to him then, and a new light was cast over his eyes. Legolas was suspended from the physical world as he glimpsed into a different possibility...  
  
Legolas saw Arwen descending from a dazzling hill and it seemed to him that her presence filled the whole world. She was smiling lovingly at him and she bore a great stone around her neck. They met in a deep embrace, and the ache of his heart melted away.  
  
Then the sky was covered again, and Legolas was pulled back into himself. It was cold and dark again. A dreams or vision, little did it matter to the Prince of Mirkwood. It was something real for him. Tangible. Breathable. It was something to hope for.  
  
------  
  
Arwen woke suddenly from a dazzling dream of warm skies and lush hillsides. And of brilliant blue eyes. From her room in Imladris, her thoughts again strayed south. 


End file.
